


Raven

by queenseptienna



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in a dusty room on the tower and busy drinking a beer that tasted more like piss than malt, Raven was approached by a Titan in the most stupid way someone could ever come up to.</p>
<p>"Hey, did it hurt when you fell?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven

Raven had been a hunter for years now. He had always worked alone, with his Ghost, wandering in the darkness without hesitation. Hidden by his invisibility, his fight to the enemies of the Traveller was fast, silent and deadly. He was a Nightstalker.

The first time he saw the Titan however, he felt that his habits would be turned upside down pretty soon. After all, it was very unusual in those days, to see a Sunbreaker passing by the Tower of Guardians. Raven was convinced that that kind of Titans were living in isolation somewhere on Mercury with Osiris.

Sitting in a dusty room on the tower and busy drinking a beer that tasted more like piss than malt, Raven was approached by a Titan in the most stupid way someone could ever come up to.

"Hey, did it hurt when you fell?"

"What?" Raven had spat the answer automatically despite the fact that he already knew where the joke was going. "When you fell from heaven," the other continued, with his face still hidden behind the helmet.

The Hunter rolled his eyes to the ceiling and bit his tongue to avoid a vicious insult. "What do you want?"

"Just a drink with you." The Titan put his hands to his head and lifted his helmet, revealing part of his identity. Raven's heart skipped a beat: it was an Awoken. The biggest Awoken that he had ever seen, and probably the most beautiful. Which surely was something, because he had never seen an ugly Awoken. "I'll offer you a drink".

Raven nodded. "Yes, but something better than the piss that I drank earlier”

The Titan smiled and ordered. "My name is Roel, anyway."

"Raven".

The other snorted a laugh through his nose. "You know, the prince of the Awokens is called Uldren. He is the boss of the Crows".

"I know him," he grinned. "A real funny guy."

"A big dickhead, I tell you." Roel drank his beer in two gulps. "But he can do his duty, when he’s not licking the feet of the Queen. But it really was not what I wanted to talk to you about."

And he winked.

Raven shifted on his chair. He had spent such a long time in the wilderness that he had no idea how to respond to a flirt. "Well, it starts from the beginning."

"The practical reason is that I am seeking a new partner for ... well, you know. Since the Vault of Glass was discovered, the Tower people doesn’t talk about anything else and I want to get in there too, but doing it alone is out of the question."

The hunter could not help but feel a twinge of disappointment in the stomach. He had hoped that with " _companion_ " Roan meant something else. But he surprised him.

"And well, look at yourself. I can not take my eyes off you since I joined."

"If you're trying to flatter me, you should know that it works. I might be interested in. In both ways," said Raven, leaning forward to the Titan.

"I love the spirit of adventure of the Earth." Roan had leaned himself out and between their lips were just about ten centimeters. "Venus, however, is far away, how about we find out how well we match together to make a team?"

They just took the time to pay the tab and they were already out, heading to the other Guardians residences. Raven dragged behind Titan, closing the security door behind them finding Roan all over him in less than a second. Their mouths crashed together in a wet kiss and greedy, eager to discover each other. Raven quivered, after months without a single fuck he craved the touch of another upon himself, not to mention all the female Guardians who had tried to offer him their bodies.

The Awoken Titan was perfect. Big, rough and beautiful, exactly his type. He had no idea how Awokens were made under their underwears, but he ardently hoped they had a dick as huge as everything else.

He was not disappointed.

Roan appeared like the wet dream that anyone in their right mind should have had. In a single moment, Raven had found himself naked and lying on his bed in a matter of seconds, with the tongue of the Titan darting everywhere on his skin.

It was so perfect. The Awoken seemed to know every centimeter of his body better than he himself did and, above all, how to please him.

For a moment the hunter wondered about his sheer good luck. Especially when the Titan kissed him hard before dropping down.

"If you face the Darkness in the same manner in which you have sex ..." he found himself muttering.

Roan's reserved a smile. "I hope that when we get in to the Vault you will be more committed to shooting than to staring at me".

Hunter swallowed hard as soon as the Awoken wrapped his dick in his mouth and began to suck like itwas a matter of life and death.

Raven put his hands through his hair blacks and let his head fall back against the pillow. "I admit that it will be hard not to look at you."

They went on like this until Roan decided that he had had enough of sucking. He overturned the human without much regard and prepared him quickly.

Raven winced at the rapid series of fingers that opened him, ready to welcome the Titan. A long moan escaped from his lips when Roan began to push without giving him too much time to get adjusted, but he quickly got over those brief moments of acute pain, relaxing himself. A few moments later he was in heaven. Raven would invoke any god so that the Titan would never stop fucking him like that. The thrusts were brutal, only the snap of wet flesh against the flesh could be heard in the room. Roan had owned, destroyed and rebuilt every piece of the hunter making him taste heights of pleasure that, he was sure, he had never experienced.

"Harder!" groaned the Hunter, holding on to the big shoulders of his lover and letting go completely to the pleasure of orgasm. Roan gave a few more thrusts, before cumming with a roar.

Both exhausted, they were huddled to one another, breathing heavily. Raven could not believe his good fortune, the Awoken was the best thing that had happened to him in _years_.

"Then". The booming voice of the Titan made him jump. "I would say that we are ready to go tomorrow."

Raven smiled, closing his eyes. "Vault of Glass, wait for us."


End file.
